Fallen Daughter Redemption
by spokenpen15
Summary: Kalona's daughter Jasmine has returned to him and is looking for her mother's, Nyx, redemption. Will she find it? Will she defeat Neferet? Will she and Zoe clash?


**/So this is a VERY HUGE turn of events of House Of Night. What happened after Kalona fell, he didn't fall alone? What if he had a daughter with Nyx? Did she fall too? This chapter will tell the beginning of Jasmine, fallen daughter of Nyx, and the most extraordinary vampire in vampire history/**

**The Beginning**

Me and my Warrior Jacob were sitting in the Grove talking. I had an amazing encounter with Darkness and the White Bull and I was sharing my experience with him.

"Oh Jacob! You just had to be there! He said so many things to me, he offered me power. Power that could be all mine! But only if I did one thing." I bowed my head.

"Jasmine, I don't like the sound of that." He put his hand on mine, "No one from Nyx's Grove has ever wished to go towards Darkness." He looked me in the eyes, his brown eyes seeing straight into me.

"I'm not wishing, it's just, he said if I tried to overthrow mom, I could be Goddess." I pleaded, "You are my Warrior! Aren't you supposed to support no matter what I do?" I crossed my arms and looked away.

He lifted my chin and kissed me lightly, "Yes, I do, but I don't want you to fall like your Father."

"He didn't fall!" I bolted from the rock I was sitting on. "My awful 'mother' sent him away because she 'disagreed' with what he was doing!"

"He was fueling Darkness and inviting it into the Grove!" Jacob grabbed my shoulders.

"So? Mother has pushed me for the last time!" I could feel my skin tingling, my large black wings were shifting and retreating into my skin. I could feel the claws stretch out of my fingernail beds. I was changing into a white lion. I roared in anger as my paws thumped the ground. My affinity for felines is so strong I can shape shift.

"Jasmine!" Jacob screamed at me but I ignored him and ran towards the center of the Grove. My baseball sized paws thumping harder and harder as I got closer.

"Nyx!" I screamed as I paced back and forth on all fours, yes I could speak English while in lion form. "I am tired of you! First you throw my Father to the earth and now you shun the one thing that offers greatness to me!" I growled.

"Daughter, do not do this." She stood and turned to face me, her tattoos strangely matching mine. I felt remorse for yelling but the tendrils that leaked into the Grove crawled up my paws pushing the feeling away.

"Don't do what? Stand up for what will give me power? Give me greatness? Please, I'm more powerful than you!" I got in the pouncing position but stood up and paced more.

"Darkness, it has tainted you my daughter. Why have you embraced it?" She stepped towards me and I hissed.

"He gives me strength." I said spitting at her; the tendrils growing bigger, and stronger.

She shook her head, "Jasmine, you have fallen. I must banish you from my Grove!" Her voice gradually got louder.

"Banish? You can't banish a soon to be Goddess!" I pounced at her but she shielded herself and I was hit to the ground.

"Jasmine!" Jacob ran and changed into his tiger form to put himself between me and her. "Nyx, Goddess, please! Don't listen to her! She speaks from the mouth of a Darkness infused creature. Forgive her, please!" He bowed in respect.

I growled and she turned her stone eyes on me, "Jasmine, Jacob, you two have proven that Darkness can indeed infuse my angels, therefore, you are both banished!" She raised her hand and something changed us back to our human form. We were lifted from the ground, "Sadly I do not remove a gift once I have given it, you shall keep your magic, your wings, and affinities. But, I shall strip you as beautiful people in angel form. You're beauty shall be dulled and with your wings out you shall be beast! Pure white skin, red marks, and pointed ears. You are no longer a child of Nyx!" She cast us to the ground, "Try to overthrow your Goddess and you shall be fallen!" I heard her voice echo as we were cast down.

**Eons of Years Later**

I drove through the small town of Jamestown, Tennessee. I was heading to the school, I was to give a speech on animals in the Small Animal Care class. Being my affinity is for cats I might show them how powerful I am and shift. I shook my head, I will show them.

I pulled in and looked in the mirror, I concentrated and breathed. My Mark shown through my skin, after eons to practice hiding it, it comes in useful sometimes. I felt a tear drop down my cheek as I took in the sight of them, they almost matched Mother's. I took a deep breath, my eyes still on the blue crescent moon that came out in spirals and cat paws and flames, waves, flowers, swirls of wind, and pictures of mother herself. My marks weren't just blue, they changed colors and spiraled down my face to my neck and across my chest down and around my body. On my hands I had paw prints right in the center of my palm.

I centered myself and walked on the sidewalk to the office. As I was walking outside I felt human eyes on me. Teens were staring like they had never seen a vampire before, well, one like me. I carried myself okay, I wore a tight, strapless, black dress that went down to the small of my back. I didn't wear shoes, I felt more connected with my inner lion that way.

I met my Warrior Jacob at the front door. Girls were crowding him and I couldn't really see him, I could make up that he was wearing black pants and no shirt. His abs were on full view with all the little school girls swarming him.

"Move!" I said with such power that they separated and let me through. "Hello, Warrior, I missed you this morning." I smiled and tiptoed up and kissed him. I heard gasp of jealousy as we held hands and walked inside to get our visitors pass. We could now walk around the school. The Small Animal Care class wasn't until their fourth block so me and Jacob could walk around and get to see other classes and give input.

The first room we went into I walked straight to the teacher, I grasped her forearm, "Merry meet, I am Jasmine, the vampire speaker, I thought I would visit other classrooms as I waited for Small Animal Care to come."

The human looked stunned by me as she sputtered a reply, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Lez." She said as she turned to the risers that sat in the middle of her class room and told them to say hi.

"Merry meet Choir!" I said as I opened my arms in a welcoming gesture. I watched as they sang for us and we applauded. Their voices were lovely, but not as lovely as vampire voices.

"So High Priestess, what did you think?" The choir teacher asked.

"That was lovely! I enjoyed it, now I will move on with the bell." The bell rang and I walked beside students to a random classroom. I sighed and rolled my eyes as girls gawked at my Warrior. I could feel the boys hatred that another man had the attention of their girlfriends.

"How about a history class?" Jacob said as he led me into a classroom that had a balding teacher but a quiet young one as well. I guess stress can a toll on humans.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Choate. Any you must be the vampire High Priestess I got an email about?" He held out his hand and I grasped his forearm. I smiled at the surprise in his face as he slowly gripped mine.

"Good morning Mr. Choate! I am Jasmine, and my I sit in on your class?" I said putting false joy in my voice. I knew I would end up upstaging this man.

The day want on until my speech. Once that was over and me and Jacob crawled into my car. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Something wrong Jasmine?" Jacob said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah just a headache, I feel something, almost like something is calling me." I looked at him, "Do you feel it?"

He scrunched his forehead, "Every now and then I hear a voice say my name, but other than that, no." He handed me an ibuprofen.

"I hope it quits." I said driving off west. I didn't know where I was going but it was the direction I felt was calling the hardest. Hmmm, west, water.

**Kalona **

He stood at the top of the depot and breathed into the sunlight. He called his blood to him, he needed his sons. "Maybe," he said to the air, "My only daughter will hear my call as well."

"You wish for her company." He turned and saw Thanatos walking up beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at the horizon, "I do, but I do not know if she will hear."

"Warrior, you call by blood. Blood will always hear." She said sounding wiser than her years. They stood together as the sun rose. No one came, odds are Neferet had destroyed them.

"You may be right." He lowered his head, "Maybe Neferet got to my daughter before me." He said in a weep.

"No, my warrior, no, angels cannot be killed so easily. Fallen or not, they are Nyx's and she will never turned her back." She hugged him.

He turned and looked back at the sky, "I pray you are right, Thanatos, I pray you are right." He lowered his head to the ground and closed his eyes. His voice was steady as he whispered in his mind the name of his daughter, _"Jasmine…" _


End file.
